


О мечтах и желаниях

by Astrellka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Санджи заполучил Дьявольский Фрукт, о котором всегда мечтал, и внезапно это не доставляет Зоро никакой радости.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	О мечтах и желаниях

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан много лет назад для Cromo в качестве запоздалого новогоднего подарка. Размещение на других ресурсах запрещено.

\- Это он? – с благоговением спросил Усопп.  
\- Он, - кивнул Санджи.  
  
Члены команды склонились над столом, внимательно изучая огромную жёлтую ягоду.  
  
\- Ты съешь его? – от волнения Чоппер даже стал заикаться.  
\- Конечно, он его съест! – отозвался Луффи, и за непоколебимую уверенность, прозвучавшую в голосе капитана, Зоро почему-то захотелось как следует его стукнуть.  
\- Пусть только попробует, - с угрозой произнесла Нами. – Лично за борт выброшу.  
\- Не льсти себе, - хмыкнул Фрэнки. – Можно подумать, все только и мечтают, как бы на тебя в онсене полюбоваться.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь, Фрэнки-кун? – воскликнул Брук. – Конечно же, мы все мечтаем увидеть Нами-сан гол…. ОЙЙЙЙЙ!  
  
Музыкант закружился на месте, потирая ушибленную навигатором голову: у Нами всегда была тяжёлая рука. Чоппер и Усопп невольно отодвинулись от неё подальше, а мечник мысленно сплюнул и подумал о том, что вместо этого дурацкого обсуждения сейчас он бы с большей охотой подрался с каким-нибудь Шичибукаем.  
  
Зоро и сам не мог бы объяснить, почему его так бесила вся эта суета вокруг Дьявольского Фрукта.   
  
О мечте Санджи обзавестись именно этой силой знали все, равно как и о том, с какой целью светловолосый кок собирался становиться невидимым. Именно поэтому Нами так злилась: воспоминания о том, как Абсалом подглядывал за ней в ванной и что пытался затем сделать, были не из приятных. До тех пор, пока дурацкая мечта повара оставалась пустой фантазией, девушкам из команды Соломенной Шляпы ничего не угрожало. Но сейчас мерзкая желтая ягода лежала прямо перед ними, и по всем законам Гранд Лайн Санджи имел на нее все права.  
  
\- Голова-Трава, а ты что думаешь? - внезапно спросил кок, и Зоро некстати почему-то подумал о том, где Санджи провел последние два года.  
  
\- Мне пофиг, - невежливо буркнул Ророноа. - Хочешь съесть Дьявольский Фрукт - ешь. Мне без разницы.  
  
И демонстративно зевнул.  
  
\- Мне кажется, Санджи-кун должен принять решение самостоятельно, - спокойно произнесла Робин, единственная, кто до сих пор не сказал ни слова. - Мы лишь мешаем ему.   
  
И она первой поднялась из-за стола, подавая остальным пример.   
  
…Зоро не собирался, совершенно не собирался оглядываться, но в дверях не удержался и все-таки бросил короткий взгляд на повара. Санджи не отрывал взгляда от Дьявольского Фрукта, но пушистая челка падала ему на глаза, мешая мечнику разглядеть их выражение.  
  
***  
  
\- Остров! - донеслось со смотровой площадки, и Ророноа недовольно открыл глаза.   
  
Судя по положению солнца, он проспал не менее двух часов. Откуда-то доносились негромкие мелодичные звуки, видимо, Брук настраивал свою скрипку. На мостике Нами вглядывалась в горизонт. Луффи привычно восседал на носу корабля, а Робин как всегда была погружена в книгу. Зоро сладко потянулся и подумал, что именно таких ничем не омраченных моментов, когда вся команда в сборе, ему так не хватало эти годы.  
  
\- Странно, - недоуменно сказала Нами, - я не вижу причала, хотя на берегу полно каких-то строений.  
\- Позвольте? - Брук изящно перехватил у навигатора подзорную трубу и поднес к глазам. - Это Остров Горячих Источников, - через несколько секунд сообщил скелет. - Я бывал здесь еще со своей прежней командой. На «Санни Гоу» к берегу не подойти - рифы. Придется спустить шлюпки.  
\- Горячие источники? - улыбнулась Робин. - Было бы неплохо.  
\- Нам все равно придется высадиться, - буркнул Фрэнки. - Кола заканчивается.  
\- А я мог бы пополнить запас лекарств, - тихо добавил Чоппер.   
\- Значит, решено! - неестественно длинная рука протянулась мимо Зоро к мачте, а вслед за ней на палубу приземлился и ее владелец. - Мы высадимся на этом острове. Заодно и запасы еды пополним, а то я проголодался.  
\- А где этот дурацкий кок? – поинтересовался Зоро, раз уж речь зашла о еде.   
\- Санджи-кун ещё не выходил с камбуза, - спокойно ответила Робин.  
  
И тут Ророноа вспомнил.  
Дьявольский Фрукт.  
Команда, склонившаяся над блюдом.  
И Санджи, бледный, вцепившийся в сигарету, не отрывающий взгляда от огромной жёлтой ягоды.  
  
\- ЭЭЭЭЙ, САНДЖИИИ! – вопль Луффи почти оглушил мечника. – МЫ ВЫСАЖИВАЕМСЯ НА БЕРЕГ!  
  
Дверь камбуза распахнулась мгновенно, словно повар только и ждал, когда его позовут. Зоро внимательно уставился на Санджи, но в облике накама не было никаких изменений. Та же сигарета, та же бровь, упрямо завивающаяся в спираль, неизменные руки в карманах. Если Санджи и съел Дьявольский Фрукт, на его внешности это никак не отразилось.  
  
\- Отличная идея, - спокойно сообщил повар, игнорируя любопытные взгляды.  
\- На острове есть горячие источники, - сообщил ему Чоппер.  
\- И аттракционы, - добавил Брук.  
\- Аттракционы??? Ты ничего не говорил про аттракционы!!! – оживился Луффи. – Хочу на аттракционы!  
\- Мы с Робин отправляемся на источники, а затем по магазинам, - отрезала Нами. – Хотите на аттракционы, берите вторую шлюпку.  
\- Ха! – Фрэнки сложил руки в характерном жесте над головой. – Я и так доберусь. Вплавь.  
  
Через мгновение он исчез за бортом, а короткий всплеск известил команду, что плотник и впрямь собрался доплыть до берега.  
  
\- Плёвое дело, - фыркнул Зоро и вскочил на перила вслед за киборгом.   
\- Йохохо! – Брук ловко перемахнул через борт и устремился по волнам к берегу. – Соревнование!  
  
Соревнование.   
Словно в те времена, когда их ещё не раскидало по миру.  
Убить динозавра.  
Набрать воды.  
Первым добраться до берега…  
  
\- Ну, ты идёшь, извращенец? – мечник машинально обернулся к Санджи, и в груди у него что-то предательски ёкнуло.   
  
Кок стоял на месте, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и слишком уж старательно затягивался сигаретой.  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, отвезу Нами-сан и Робин-тян на лодке, - немного помолчав, сообщил он, и у Зоро во рту стало отчего-то горько и неприятно.  
  
Он всё-таки съел.  
Ну и плевать.   
  
\- Увидимся на берегу, - буркнул мечник и рванулся вниз, навстречу восхитительно холодной воде, надеясь, что она вернёт ему так внезапно по-дурацки утерянное спокойствие.  
  
***   
  
Горячая вода приятно расслабляла мышцы. Сейчас бы расслабиться и вздремнуть, но отчего-то всё тело фехтовальщика пребывало в каком-то напряжении. Ророноа с неудовольствием подумал, что это всё из-за привычки постоянно быть начеку. Откуда-то снаружи донесся весёлый голос Луффи, и Зоро отметил, что, по крайней мере, одна шлюпка с «Санни Гоу» добралась до берега.   
  
Фрэнки, нежившийся неподалёку, поднялся из воды:  
\- Пойду прогуляюсь с ними.  
\- И я! – Брук тоже вылез из источника, и Зоро прикрыл глаза: всё-таки голый скелет с афро на голове не самое приятное зрелище.   
  
Особенно, если до смерти хочется вернуться в безмятежное состояние, в котором ты пребывал ещё каких-то пару часов назад.   
  
У Зоро это пока не получалось.   
  
Ни горячая вода, не бутылочка сакэ, преподнесённая гостям хозяином онсена, не помогли ему успокоиться. Может быть, если бы мечнику удалось как следует подраться, эта неясная иррациональная злость исчезла бы, но, как назло, сегодня на источнике было совсем мало народа. Да и те немногие, кому не повезло оказаться в одном водоёме с хмурым зеленоволосым парнем, чьё тело было покрыто шрамами, поспешили покинуть онсен.  
  
Зоро остался наедине со своими мыслями и своей злостью, что не улучшило его настроения.  
  
Разумеется, он понимал, что злиться на Санджи глупо. По-хорошему, ему нужно было наплевать на выбор повара. В конце концов, что изменилось? Разве только то, что кок потерял способность плавать. На то, что свои новые таланты Санджи потратит на то, чтобы подглядывать за девчонками, Зоро было наплевать.  
  
Или нет?  
  
\- Этот дурацкий Эро-кок! – пробурчал Ророноа. – Извращенец!  
  
Любовь Санджи к женщинам, так неприкрыто демонстрируемая блондином, бесила мечника. А после двухлетней разлуки ситуация и вовсе обострилась донельзя. Постоянные кровотечения из носа, вызываемые видом Нами или Робин (и что, спрашивается, этот дурак там не видел?), не только ослабляли повара, но и заставляли команду каждый раз пополнять запасы крови. Хоть это и была проблема Чоппера, мечника это тоже напрягало.  
  
«А что, если у этого придурка начнётся кровотечение, когда он будет невидимым?»  
  
Идиот.  
Дебил.  
Извращенец.  
  
Зоро и сам не знал, на кого он больше злился: на Санджи, превращающегося в совершенного дурака, стоило лишь на горизонте появиться мало-мальски симпатичной девушкеп, или на самого себя за то, что его так это заботило?  
  
\- …ты понял меня, Санджи-кун?...  
  
Голос Нами ворвался в мысли мечника так внезапно, что тот даже вздрогнул. Вторая шлюпка тоже прибыла на остров, и девушки команды Мугивары собирались окунуться в соседний водоём, отделённый от того, где купался Зоро, невысокой каменной стеной.  
  
\- Только попробуй подглядывать! – угроза в голосе навигатора испугала бы кого угодно, даже Зоро.  
\- Нами-сан так прекрасна, когда злится! – на дурака Санджи это не действовало.  
  
Зоро вздохнул. Ничего не меняется. И не изменится. Ему стоит перестать забивать свою голову разной чепухой.   
  
Завтра они отплывут с этого острова и двинутся дальше покорять Новый Свет…   
Где-то там бесчинствует Маршалл Д.Тич со своими пиратами…   
Где-то там ждёт Зоро его учитель и соперник Михоук…   
Где-то там на последнем острове Гранд Лайна спрятан Ван Пис…  
  
За стеной послышался короткий всплеск и блаженный стон Нами: девочки принимали ванну. Им всем стоит немного отдохнуть. Жаль, что Луффи и остальные отправились в парк аттракционов. В их присутствии не думалось о всякой ерунде…  
  
…Тихий плеск совсем рядом заставил Зоро протянуть руку к катане и открыть глаза. Горячий пар клубился над водной поверхностью, и в его причудливых очертаниях, так _неправильно_ напомнившим Ророноа о других _завитушках_ , не было видно ни единого силуэта.  
  
\- Боги, как же хорошо…  
  
Зоро резко обернулся.   
  
«Какого… как он умудрился подобраться так близко? Вот она, сила фрукта Сукэ-Сукэ…»  
  
Рядом с ним, почти касаясь его локтя, в горячей воде полулежал Санджи, прижимая полотенце к носу. Кровавые пятна на светлой ткани говорили о том, что повар не удержался от соблазна заглянуть через стену, разделяющую мужскую и женскую купальни.  
  
\- Голова-Трава, ты даже купаешься со своими железяками? – лениво поинтересовался Санджи.  
  
Зоро, ещё тянущийся к Сюсую, поспешно отдёрнул руку.   
  
\- Не твоё дело, Завитушка! – буркнул он. – В следующий раз, если так подкрадёшься, я тебя прирежу.  
\- Какой ты нервный! – хмыкнул повар. – Онсен не то место, где стоит злиться или раздражаться. Посмотри лучше на океан.  
  
Мечник против воли перевёл взгляд в сторону бескрайней морской глади. Горячий источник находился на высоком берегу, и его владельцы превратили местный ландшафт в изюминку онсена: нежась в горячей воде, его посетители могли любоваться видом океана. Вот и сейчас лёгкий бриз слегка разогнал клубы пара, и теперь можно было разглядеть силуэт «Санни Гоу» на фоне закатного неба.   
  
Оба пирата молчали. О чём думал Санджи, Зоро не знал, но самому ему не хотелось нарушать словами тишину этого вечера. Тем более, что в случае с поваром любой разговор обычно приводил к ругани или драке. Драться и даже ругаться с Санджи мечнику сейчас не хотелось. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что волны раздражения, терзавшие его последние полчаса, сейчас улеглись. Присутствие кока поразительным образом не злило Ророноа, а наоборот успокаивало. На мгновение Зоро даже показалось, что время каким-то образом остановилось, а весь удивительный мир Гранд Лайн исчез, оставив реальными только эту купальню, океан и светловолосого придурка рядом.  
  
И такое положение вещей почему-то устраивало Ророноа Зоро.  
  
Поэтому он так вздрогнул, когда зазвучавший за стенкой женский смех не оставил и следа от этой идиллической иллюзии. Нами и Робин. А где-то на острове и остальные накама. И о чем он только думает? Зоро краем глаза покосился на Санджи. Кок по-прежнему полулежал рядом в горячей воде. Его глаза были закрыты, в тонких пальцах трепетала сигарета, а мокрая от горячего пара чёлка прилипла к лицу. По виду Санджи не было заметно, что его хоть как-то трогает присутствие двух обнажённых девушек, отделённых от него всего лишь невысокой каменной стеной.  
  
\- Не собираешься подглядывать? – почему-то зло бросил Зоро. Он не понимал поведения повара, и это его раздражало.  
  
Санджи покачал головой, но ничего не ответил.  
  
\- Ты же мечтал об этом, - презрительно продолжил мечник, скрестив руки на груди. – И Дьявольский Фрукт съел для того, чтобы без помех подсматривать за Нами в ванной. Извращенец хренов!  
  
Зоро чувствовал себя так, словно расковыривает болячку, но остановиться не мог. То, что Санджи никак не реагировал на его подколки, злило его ещё больше.   
  
\- Представляю, как тебе было трудно на острове окам! Ни одной девушки поблизости в течение двух лет. Одни такие же извращенцы, как и ты…  
  
Речь Зоро прервал короткий всплеск. Санджи поднялся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону океана. Отброшенная коротким щелчком, полетела в сторону сигарета. Вслед за ней отправилось и полотенце: вопреки приличиям, кок даже и не подумал прикрыться при выходе из воды.  
  
\- Дурак, - беззлобно сообщил опешившему от такого мечнику. – Для того чтобы смотреть на то, что мне нравится, Дьявольский Фрукт мне не нужен.  
  
Он повернулся и прыгнул вниз.   
В океан.  
  
Зоро понадобилось почти три секунды, чтобы понять, что произошло.   
  
\- Идиот! – заорал он и бросился вслед за белобрысым придурком, чтобы замереть, глядя на то, как уверенно руки Санджи рассекают водную гладь.  
  
Кок плыл по направлению к «Санни Гоу». Быстро, аккуратно, как и ожидалось от пирата.   
И совсем не так, как ожидалось от человека, съевшего Дьявольский Фрукт.  
  
\- Зоро-кун? – из-за невысокой каменной стены донёсся голос Робин, и мечник обернулся.   
  
Обе девушки встревоженно выглядывали из-за перегородки.   
  
\- Всё в порядке, Зоро? – спросила Нами. – Ты кричал.  
\- Всё в порядке, - кивнул фехтовальщик и только в этот момент понял, что абсолютно гол. – А ну, отвернитесь!  
  
Обе головки – рыжая и черноволосая – скрылись за стеной, сопровождаемые негромким смехом.  
  
\- Вот бесстыжие! – пробурчал Ророноа, натягивая на мокрое тело одежду. – И ещё этот придурок…  
  
Он замер.   
Затем снова повернулся к океану.   
Санджи почти уже добрался до корабля.   
  
\- САНДЖИИИ! – проревел ему вслед Зоро и прыгнул в океан вслед за накама.  
  
***   
  
\- Ты его не съел!   
  
С волос и одежды Зоро течёт вода, но мечнику даже в голову не приходит переодеться, прежде чем завалиться на камбуз. Санджи, на котором из одежды только брюки, высовывает нос из-под полотенца, которым вытирает мокрые волосы.  
  
\- А? – невозмутимо переспрашивает он.  
\- Ты. Не съел. Дьявольский. Фрукт! – очень медленно, чтобы до этого придурка дошло, повторяет Зоро.  
\- А. Нет, не съел.  
\- Так чего ж ты…, - Ророноа в смятении замолкает, подбирая слова.  
  
Если подумать, Санджи и не говорил ему, что съел Сукэ-Сукэ. Это он, Ророноа Зоро, сам сделал такой вывод из отказа повара добраться до острова вплавь.   
  
\- Но… но ты же так хотел его? – внезапная хрипота заставляет Зоро прочистить горло, а заодно привести в порядок путающиеся мысли. - Это же была твоя мечта! Как ты мог от нее так легко отказаться?  
\- Моя мечта - найти Олл Блю, - Санджи больше не вытирает голову и теперь держит полотенце в руках, - и от нее я не откажусь ни за что на свете. А это, - неопределенный жест кока охватывает, кажется, добрую половину Гранд Лайн и самого Зоро в придачу, - просто желания. А желания имеют свойство меняться. Держи!  
  
Он швыряет Зоро полотенце и поясняет:  
\- Вытрись. Весь пол уже водой залил.  
  
Стянуть с себя футболку в этот момент так естественно, тем более, что Санджи всё равно отворачивается к плите и продолжает:  
  
\- На острове окам мне помогли разобраться в том, что же я на самом деле хочу. Так что Дьявольский Фрукт мне и вправду ни к чему. Не нужен он мне. Ни чтобы подглядывать за Нами-сан, ни, - ехидно посмеивается вредный кок, - чтобы побить тебя.   
\- Тогда какого черта ты столько времени торчал наедине с ним? – Зоро непонятно почему хочется смеяться.  
\- Не поверишь, если скажу.  
\- А ты попробуй.  
\- Экспериментировал.  
\- В каком смысле? - переспрашивает Ророноа.  
  
Уши Санджи вспыхивают багрянцем.  
  
\- Пытался из него что-нибудь приготовить, - смущенно признаётся он.  
\- Ты пытался что-то приготовить из Дьявольского Фрукта? - не верит своим ушам мечник. - Из плода, который стоит бешеные деньги?  
  
Санджи уныло кивает.  
  
\- Бесполезно. Эта отрава способна испортить любое блюдо, - в голосе повара звучит самое настоящее отчаяние.  
\- Придурок, - удержаться от насмешки невозможно. - Нет, ты самый настоящий Придурок!  
  
Зоро поднимает на Санджи смеющиеся глаза, и внезапно смех застревает у него в горле, потому что взгляд светловолосого кока сейчас прикован к шрамам на груди зеленоволосого мечника, ладонь прижата к лицу, а сквозь пальцы у него сочится алая жидкость. Опять!   
  
\- На, прижми к носу! - Ророноа делает шаг вперед и протягивает ему полотенце, в который раз за вечер меняющее владельца. - И голову запрокинь.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов он касается подбородка Санджи, заставляя повара поднять лицо кверху. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, несмотря на тщетные попытки кока отодвинуться, что Зоро кажется, что он слышит, как нервно, отчаянно колотится сердце накама. Или так бьется его собственное? Мечник не знает.  
  
 _"На острове окам мне помогли разобраться в том, что же я на самом деле хочу"  
  
"Для того, чтобы смотреть на то, что мне нравится, мне не нужен Дьявольский Фрукт"_  
  
Горячий, словно голодный взгляд кока, попытки отстраниться, словно прикосновения Зоро причиняют ему боль, и это внезапное кровотечение - все детали складываются в единое целое так отчетливо, что фехтовальщику остается только удивляться, почему он не сделал очевидных выводов раньше.   
  
\- Ты… ты…   
  
Все слова куда-то улетучиваются, и Зоро остаётся только смотреть в полные отчаянной решимости глаза Санджи.  
  
\- Извини… Не хотел, чтобы ты знал, - шепчет повар, опаляя горячим дыханием губы мечника, и наклониться к его рту сейчас так естественно, словно иных вариантов у Ророноа и нет.  
  
Да.   
Наверное, и правда – нет.  
Всё так глупо, нелепо… и правильно.  
  
\- СААААНДЖИИ! ЖРАТЬ ХОЧУ! – доносится откуда-то с воды, заставляя их слегка отстраниться друг от друга.  
\- Луффи! - одновременно выдыхают пираты, и у Санджи вырывается короткий смешок, от которого Зоро почему-то бросает в жар.  
\- Мне надо готовить ужин, - тихо-тихо произносит кок, словно извиняясь.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Ророноа, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Отпусти меня, я должен надеть рубашку...  
\- Угу, - повторяет Зоро, стараясь не думать о том, как его тело реагирует на протискивающегося мимо Санджи.  
  
В дверях повар оборачивается:  
\- И не говори Нами про Дьявольский Фрукт. Я ей сам скажу… Потом как-нибудь.  
  
Санджи улыбается так широко, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ, и исчезает в дверном проёме. А Зоро, стараясь успокоить спешащее куда-то сердце, думает о том, что только что случившееся относится к разряду самых невероятных, сумасшедших и абсолютно непонятных вещей в его жизни.   
  
Но он определенно не против продолжения.


End file.
